Rainbow
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Dan untuk pertama kalinya zamrud itu bersitubruk dengan pelangi.   Fic indo pertama di fandom ini :D


Warning : OC. OOC (Maybe)

* * *

><p>0.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.0<p>

000000000

.

Purnama raya menyambut kedatanganku ke dunia ini, di paruh bulan kedelapan saat bayang – bayang malam telah merangkak. Pertanda telah muncul di berbagai tempat dan waktu. Biduk selatan berubah haluan sebelum waktunya. Magenta mendominasi mega – mega disekeliling purnama. Rona tunggal di telaga memijah, melahirkan spektrum – spektrum lain yang berkeliaran di keruhnya permukaan. Tak satupun dari itu semua yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Puncaknya ialah saat suara tangisan pertamaku memecah, memperdalam candu orang – orang desa akan kepelikan yang kerap terjadi. Pasalnya memang kondisiku ganjil. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar suara semacam itu. Begitu merdu hingga tiap pemilik gendang yang menangkap resonansinya hanya bisa terpaku. Semuanya tak terkendalikan. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua itu membawa berkah. Dan ketika kaliptra irisku terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga aku menjelma menjadi seorang hime. Seketika itu juga, neraka menyambut.

Waktu berlalu begitu lambatnya. Lingkunganku memuakkan, penuh dengan larangan dan pujaan. Maka aku mengisi kesenggangan yang selalu meresahkan dengan menjelajah hutan. Sendiri. Ya, aku lebih menyukai kesendirian. Tak peduli apapun yang mereka lontarkan, aku ingin sendiri. Sering kali kubunuh waktu dengan mengumpulkan helai – helai katsura, menjalinnya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Menelusuri jalan setapak liar, menebak – nebak apa yang ada di ujungnya. Hingga aku mengenal betul tiap kelokan, maupun tekstur batang tiap jenis pohon di dalamnya. Perlahan, tubuhku ini mulai tumbuh. Menjadi lebih tinggi dan suraiku menggesek – gesek tumit. Terlalu lama aku menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu. Kupikir aku telah menyatu dengan hutan ini. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa ternyata memang benar begitu adanya.

Lambat laun, aku menyadari sesuatu yang lain juga berubah. Aku tak mampu melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari hutan ini. Tubuh ini telah terjerat. Orang – orang desa kalap. Segala upaya dikerahkan – namun sepertinya keputusan yamagami - sama telah bulat. Ia tak ingin aku meninggalkan wilayahnya.

Untuk itu dengan berat hati, otousan membangun sebuah pondok untukku di hutan. Mungil, namun nyaman. Kurasa aku menyukainya. Biasanya kala mentari telah beranjak menuju peraduan, kupanjati anak tangga menjulang di samping pondok. Otousan pula yang membangunnya, atas permintaan khusus dariku. Entah mengapa aku merasa perlu diterangi cahaya bulan.

Desaku ini terletak di kawasan yang terpencil, terisolasi dari dunia luar oleh lebatnya hutan. Tapi nampaknya rumor mengenaiku begitu tajam, hingga mampu menembus pepohonan yang rapat. Pernah disuatu senja, ketika menatap kosong pelataran pondok, aku merasakan hawa makhluk hidup di kejauhan. Bergerak dengan pasti, menuju kearahku. Ternyata seorang manusia. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Kurasakan nafasnya agak tertahan, aku tersenyum.

" Anda tersesat, tuan?"

" Yah sepertinya begitu, kalau boleh bisakah nona mengijinkanku bermalam disini?" Suaranya dalam, dan agak berat. Tipe orang yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaan. Aku mengangguk singkat, " Masuklah."

Dia mengaku seorang mushi-shi. Entah apalah itu. Sejenis profesi tak lazim, mungkin. Alih – alih merespon, kudengarkan baik – baik irama nafasnya. Naik turun, teratur. Jadi, dia jujur? Entahlah, baru kali ini aku tak bisa memastikan sesuatu. Yang kutahu, dia berhasil menarik minatku. Namun tak seberhasil aku menarik minatnya.

Kuajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik, " Bisakah anda beritahu makhluk macam apa mushi itu?" Dia tak langsung menjawab, alih – alih kurasakan udara sekitarku menghangat. Dia menghembuskan sesuatu dari mulutnya . Aroma pahit manis memenuhi sekelilingku.. Kurasa dia melakukannya untuk membuat dirinya nyaman. Aku tahu bahwa penjelasannya akan panjang.

Dia bercerita kepadaku mengenai makhluk – makhluk primitif, juga tentang efeknya pada manusia. Sebagian besar terasa famliar, kurasa yang dia maksud adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang selama ini tak jauh dariku. Menempel di loteng pondok, sekelompok manusia transparan yang lewat di hutan, suara – suara bising saat musim dingin menyambut. Ya, kurasa itu yang dimaksudnya.

Sesuai dugaanku, dia seorang nomaden, bertandang ke sana – sini. Berkelana mengikuti rumor – rumor tentang fenomena yang ganjil. Menurutnya semua itu bisa saja di sebabkan oleh mushi. Seakan hidupnya hanya berpusat pada makhluk primitif itu. Hidup menerus seperti itu, bertemu dengan wajah – wajah baru, apakah dia pernah merasa jenuh?

" Saya belum pernah melihat berbagai macam mushi berada dalam suatu tempat sekaligus. Maaf nona, kurasa anda bisa melihatnya ?" Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu, tentu saja. Setiap hari aku bermain – main dengan mereka. Mereka yang senantiasa menemaniku.

" Anda betul tuan, saya memang bisa melihatnya." _Lebih jelas dari semua kegelapan yang menyelimutiku_. Kurasakan sebuah intensitas menusukku. Kutahan hasrat untuk tertawa. Semenjak melangkahkan kaki ke pondok, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dariku. Tapi tak seperti netra – netra lain yang pernah berlaku sama, intensitas itu menunjukkan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi.

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menginterogasiku. Cara yang unik. Tak apalah, aku ikuti saja permainannya.

" Mungkin kurang sopan, tapi anda cukup cakap untuk ukuran orang yang tak bisa melihat. " Pengakuannya ini tak pernah kuduga akan keluar seawal ini.

" Sebaliknya saya merasa tersanjung, terima kasih. Saya merasa beruntung, karena indra saya yang lain masih berfungsi dengan baik dan menjadi lebih tajam." Pria di depanku ini pasti lebih peka daripada yang terlihat. Belum pernah ada yang menyadari tuna netraku tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

" Menurut kabar yang beredar, anda seorang yang susah didekati. Tapi, kurasa mereka salah. Anda orang yang ramah, dan juga _murah senyum._ " Guraunnya ini mengenaiku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Kikikanku sepertinya membuatnya berhenti bicara sesaat. Sepertinya aku keterlaluan, itu terlalu berat untuknya. Kuhadapkan wajahku kearahnya, lalu kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku.

" Jadi, sampai kapan anda berencana tinggal di sini?"

* * *

><p>Mushishi © Urushibara Yuki<p>

Rainbow © Puerliche

* * *

><p>Lembayung senja di hari itu begitu menenangkan, dia memberitahuku demikian. Saat sang surya menampakkan kuasanya, kuajak dia menjelajah hutan. Biasanya dia akan membawa tasnya, menyimpan mushi – mushi langka yang berkeliaran diantara kami. Terkadang, saat langit sudah mulai menghitam, kami membunuh waktu di tepian telaga di belakang pondok. Memandangi padma – padma yang mengapung di atasnya. Aku suka waktu – waktu itu. Karena diwaktu – waktu itu dia akan menjadi lebih terbuka tentang masa lalunya.<p>

Karena itu aku berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Perlahan kusadari, pria ini telah menjadi adiksi. Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya. Pernah kutuangkan rasa penasaran ini, berapa lama dia memulai hidupnya sebagai mushishi?

" Sejak berumur dua belas tahun, kalau ingatanku benar." Aku tercekat, selama itu apakah dia pernah merasa rindu akan rumah? Jawabannya akan kudengar sebelas hari lagi, saat purnama benar – benar penuh.

.

.

" Kaguya – san, apakah kau siap?" Aku terdiam sesaat, keputusanku ini mungkin cenderung terburu – buru. Namun hasrat ini sudah tak mampu lagi kupendam. Beberapa hari saja berbicara dengan orang asing ini, kurasa duniaku perlahan menemukan spektrum – spektrumnya yang sudah lama mati. Kisah – kisahnya selalu membuatku bertanya – tanya. Ekspresi seperti apa yang ia kenakan saat mengucapkan perpisahan pada gadis di musim dingin itu. Bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihatku?

Aku tahu segera setelah irisku mampu menangkap cahaya lagi, semuanya akan berakhir. Sudah terlalu lama dia menetap di sini, dan sudah terlalu banyak mushi yang berkumpul. Tak tahukah dia, bukan mushi saja yang perlahan namun pasti terikat olehnya? Untuk sekali saja dalam hidupku, aku ingin melihatnya. Tak ragu lagi, kuanggukan kepalaku.

Dia menuntunku menaiki tangga, mendudukanku pada anak tangga tertinggi. Jari - jarinya penuh, tak terlalu kekar dan dingin, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku. Sepertinya kini aku menjadi tamak. Kali ini hasratku bertambah. Aku ingin menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Kami duduk menanti tengah malam. Hawa dingin tak terlalu menusuk, namun dia tetap mengenakan mantelnya – terdengar dari bunyi – bunyi logam familiar di kantongnya yang berdentang mengenai lantai tangga. Kugapai sesuatu berwarna perak yang menggantung di udara sampingku – tepat di posisi duduknya. Kurasakan jemariku menerpa sesuatu yang lembut dan menjuntai kebawah. Surainya .

" Aku takkan menyentuhnya kalau jadi kau, nona." Rasanya baru beberapa hari kemarin saat dia meninggalkan sebutan itu. Rasanya jarak kami menjadi sedikit lebih jauh. Aku menggeleng. " Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya keras – keras. Bau pahit familiar kembali memenuhi kami. Sepahit masa kecilnya. " Ginko – san , katakan bagaimana rupamu?"

Dia tertawa pelan." Biarlah kau lihat sendiri nanti." Aku tersenyum. Ya, sebentar lagi aku melihatnya. " Kalau begitu, bagaimana rupaku? Bisakah kau ceritakan?" Aku harus menunggu sejenak sebelum suaranya kembali terdengar . " Memangnya tak ada yang pernah memberitahumu?" Dari nada suaranya aku tahu dia sedikit heran. Aku menggeleng, " Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu."

Deskripsinya mengenaiku terdengar ganjil namun jujur. Aku memang sepenuhnya sadar bahwa suraiku tak seperti orang - orang pada umumnya , bukannya hitam – suraiku berwarna lavender. Sementara irisku – dia menyebutnya pelangi karena berganti – ganti tiap waktu. Terkadang saat emosi menguasai pikiranku mereka bilang warnanya berubah menjadi jingga. Warna api. Lalu saat tubuhku rentan, warnanya menjadi lebih pucat, seakan berwarna putih.

Rasa panas menjalar di pipiku. Meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan mudah, deskripsinya terlalu jujur. Aku ingin tahu warna irisku saat itu. Karena belum pernah ada yang membuatku seperti itu sebelumnya.

" Tak ada yang salah denganmu. Kau seperti wanita pada umumnya. Hanya saja sepertinya orang – orang cenderung akan memenuhi apa saja permintaanmu." Pesonaku, ya aku tahu. Aku lahir dengan berkah itu. Untuk itulah mereka menamaiku Kaguya – hime.

_Dan kau menyihirku dengan ucapanmu. Kau yang cenderung imun terhadap pesonaku. Untuk sekali saja aku ingin menggunakan keistimewaan ini. Membuatmu tetap di sini, selamanya. Tapi bukan Ginko namanya bila kau menetap kan? Jiwamu pengelana, takkan terpaut pada satu tempat saja kan? Kau Ginko, adalah sebuah anomali. Kau adalah sebuah adiksi._

" Kurasa sudah waktunya._" _Dia bangkit dan kurasakan sesuatu menggantung di depan wajahku. Kuraih bentuk yang hanya bisa kubayangkan itu, dan sekejap aku telah berserenjang menghadap satu – satunya sinar yang mampu tertangkap netraku. Bulan purnama telah penuh.

Dia menyuruhku untuk menutupnya. Maka aku menutupnya perlahan. Sebentar lagi, ya bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Dia mengoleskan sesuatu pada kaliptraku. Basah dan lengket. Kurasakan sesuatu bergerak – gerak dibalik kaliptraku dan saling berebut untuk keluar. Rasanya sedikit perih, kutahan semampuku. Hanya sebentar saja kemudian aku mendengarnya berbisik,

" Bukalah."

Zamrud.

Itu frase yang akan kukenal di waktu – waktu mendatang. Zamrud dan perak. Zamrud yang begitu dalam, ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diri kedalamnya. Selamanya. Perak yang segera ingin kubelai kembali dengan jemariku. Ingin kusibak poni yang menutup kehampaan dibaliknya. Dan meskipun aku tak dapat melihat irisku sendiri saat itu, aku dapat merasakannya. Warna irisku yang terpantul saat bersitubruk langsung dalam iris hijau zamrudnya. Di waktu mendatang aku tahu frase yang tepat untuk mewakilinya.

Ya, aku tahu. Warnanya merah jambu.

.

.

.

owarimashita

.

A/N : Sumpah ini fic apaan! Ah whatever! Ijinkan saya berteriak lebih dahulu...YAAAAAAY TAT akhirnya saya bisa publish fic indo mushishi pertama TAT. Mushishi, entah kenapa saya bener2 kepincut sama manga satu ini. Dan saat animenya keluar ...Oh No...TAT This is one of the most breathtaking anime i've ever watch!Sayangnya banyak yang gak tau ==a

Mengenai fic ini...entahlah random aja. alurnya kecepetan? itu memang disengaja. Gaya penceritaannya mungkin jauh sama manga dan animenya ==a .Dan bikin OC di fanfic itu susah sekali (karena saya fanatik canon). Saya sadar fic ini mungkin gak pantes di publish (seperti fic - fic saya yang lain==a) tapi memang saya orangnya nekat aja. Juga, akhir - akhir ini saya lg dilanda krisis kepercayaan diri. Sepertinya saya memang tak punya bakat menulis sama sekali. Fic - fic saya sering kali bikin reader bingung. Kegejean pun semakin banyak. Juga gaya menulis saya tak berkembang sama sekali ==a. Jadi, mungkin ini fic terakhir.

Yah mungkin masih ada satu lagi yang akan saya publish, fic pertama di fandom terbaru Hotarubi no mori e (yang saya request khusus, akhirnya dikabulkan ama fanfiction xD). Tapi mungkin kalo kenekatan saya kembali, saya akan menulis lagi.

Saya ragu akan ada yang baca fic ini mengingat fandom ini memang sepi sekali. Tapi reader tercinta, tinggalkanlah jejak bila kalian membaca fic ini...

Ah geje nih masa A/N sepanjang ini xD

Saya butuh sekali concrit...Semoga kalian gak menyesal membacanya.

Love u,

Puerliche


End file.
